Hai Mate
by yerannayoo6
Summary: Chanyeol dapat pesan kalau mate nya bekerja disalah satu cafe.Sementara matenya,Baekhyun belum tau kalau matenya akan segera datang mencarinya {ChanBaek}{ChanyeolXBaekhyun} [Rating rata2 T-M]
1. chapter 1

Seekor serigala berbulu hitam berlari kencang memasuki area hutan yang sangat besar,suara kencang kakinya semakin menegaskan kalau serigala itu sangat tergesa-gesa masuk untuk menemui pack-nya.Chanyeol,nama asli serigala itu,sedang berlari menuju kediaman keluarganya karena ayahnya mengirimkan pesan penting agar ia segera pulang.

Cukup lama ia berlari mengingat jauhnya jarak dari kota ke hutan,mungkin jika ditempuh mobi bisa membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 jam untuk sampai di hutan.Namun akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang letaknya jauh di dalam hutan.Rumah keluarga terkuat,Park family.Ia lantas melangkahkan kaki masuk lebih dalam ke rumah mewah tsb dan ia sudah berdiri di ruang tamu berhadapan dengan seorang laki2 paruh baya yang sudah tua namun masih sangat tangguh yang mengirimkan pesan agar segera pulang,siapalagi kalau bukan ayahnya,Tuan Park.

"Ada apa ayah tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih sedikit ngos-ngosan mengingat jarak lari yang ia tempuh.

"Ayah ada pesan sangat penting untukmu" tuan Park menjeda perkataannya,lalu melanjutkannya

"Matemu sudah melakukan perubahan pertamanya"

'GRRR' suara geraman itu muncul dari dalam serigala Chanyeol yaitu Yoda yang sangat antusias mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"Lalu,dimana aku bisa menemukan mate ku ayah?" tanyanya

"Mudah,kau hanya tinggal mencari sebuah cafe di kota,maka kau akan menemukan matemu yang bekerja disana" jawab tuan Park

"Cafe?Hahhh..cafe di kota banyak ayah,cafe yang mana?" helanya

"Insting serigalamu pasti akan menemukannya karena serigalamu dan serigala matemu itu merupakan pasangan.Cepatlah kau cari matemu,kalau tidak ibumu akan terus mendesakku nanti" tegas Tuan Park

"Ya ya baiklah kalau gitu aku pergi dulu" Chanyeol langsung berupa menjadi wujud serigalanya dan kembali ke kota.

"Mate ku kerja di salah satu cafe di kota?tapi yang mana?.Hei Yoda,apa kau bisa mencium keberadaan mate kita?" tanya Chanyeol pada raga serigalanya saat dalam perjalanan.

'Hmmm kalau kau ke suatu tempat dan aku mencium bau memabukkan,aku bisa saja menemukan matemu' jawab Yoda.

"Hahhh aku rasa ini mungkin akan melelahkan" hela Chanyeol sebelum menambah kecepatan berlarinya

\- Di Sebuah Cafe di daerah Gangnam-

"Hahhh...akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan hari ini" ucap seorang namja manis di depan meja kasir.

Byun Baekhyun,seorang namja mungil dan manis berusia 18 tahun ini baru saja melakukan perubahan wujud pertamanya 1 minggu yang lalu.Ia bertemu dengan serigalanya yang bernama Baekko tidak sengaja bertemu di taman belakang rumahnya tepat jam 12 malam.Ia sudah lama bekerja di cafe karena ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya karena kekurangan biaya mengingat bahwa ia hanya hidup dengan kakaknya Byun Jong Dae yang seorang beta,beda dengan dirinya yang seorang omega.

"Kyungsoo aku pulang dulu yah bye" salamnya pada Kyungsoo teman kerjanya.

Di sepanjang jalan,ia terus-terusan bingung dengan tingkah serigalanya Baekko.Sedari tadi ia terus tertawa kegirangan seperti anjing gila.

'Kau ini kenapa sih?' tanyanya pada Baekko yang ada di dalam dirinya

'Tidak ada apa-apa kok' jawab Baekko masih dengan ketidak jelasannya.

Baekhyun pun sampai di rumah kontarakannya selama 3 tahun ini bersama kakaknya.Saat masuk ke ruang tamu,ia melihat kakaknya yang mendengkur pulas di atas lantai.Selama ini Jong Dae memang selalu tidur di ruang tamu sedangkan Baekhyun tidur di kamar mengingat di kontrakan ini hanya ada 1 kamar sehingga ia disuruh kakaknya tidur di kamar.

Baekhyun segera tidur setelah selesai mengganti bajunya.Ia tidur tanpa menghiraukan serigalanya(Baekko) yang masih cengingiran tidak jelas.

Sementara Chanyeol masih berpikir dimana tempat kerja matenya,bagaimana wajah matenya?bagaimana bau matenya?

"Ah molla" ucap Chanyeol sebelum terbang ke alam mimpi.

Pack : kumpulan besar para wolf

Mate : pasangan / jodoh yang sudah ditentukan

Heat : Masa subur omega

Alpha: Pemimpin Pack

Omega:tingkat terendah dalam silsilah wolf

Beta: tingkat tengah dalam silsilah wolf/pendamping alpha

TBC

Hai ketemu lagi sama author disini!!

kali ini author mau nyoba bikin ff Chanbaek werewolf

ff ini masih lanjut lho

jadi kalo masih mau kelanjutannnya komen ya

Ff nya gak panjang-panjang kok cuma sampe 3 chapter aja

Jadi tungguin kelanjutannya ya

Bye Bye


	2. 2

Keesokan harinya

Chanyeol malas dengan omelan bos gendut yang ada dihadapannya ini.Bos ini terus saja memarahi Chanyeol dan rekan-rekannya karena katanya kerja mereka gak maksimal diantara rekan yang lain.Untung saja bosnya itu kenalan ayahnya jadi dia tidak menghajarnya,kalau bukan paling sudah kempes itu perut lemaknya ditendang Chanyeol.

'Oi Yeol , kau tak mau mencari mate mu setelah selesai kerja hah?'tanya Yoda tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol sedang makan di kantin kantor.

"Ya ini rencananya aku akan mencarinya,tapi aku ingin minum kopi dulu setelah pulang kerja.Jadi kau tenang saja"jawab Chanyeol melanjutkan acara makan daging steak nya.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Bukan Yoda saja yang ingin mencari matenya tapi aku juga ingin mencari mate ku.Walaupun sepertinya sangat susah mencarinya diantara semua cafe di Seoul.Lagipula sebenarnya mateku itu kenapa bekerja di cafe?apa dia tak punya keluarga sampai2 ia bekerja di cafe?.

Aku menghentikan acara mengetik dokumen-dokumen laknat ini dan segera menyambar tas ku saat bel pulang kerja berbunyi.Kalau bukan disuruh ayah kerja kantoran,aku mungkin sudah jadi anggota band terkenal atau produser musik handal.Yahh tapi dia tidak pernah setuju aku menjadi seorang pemusik.

Saat pulang,aku lupa kalau ingin mampir ke cafe dekat kantor untuk membeli kopi cappucino .Tapi ditengah perjalanan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku dari belakang.Sontak aku menoleh dan kaget saat tau siapa yang menepuk bahuku

"Jong Dae hyung kau membuatku kaget"ucapku pada Jong Dae hyung yang hanya nyengir melihat ekspresiku.

"Hehe..maaf membuatmu kaget,aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke cafe bersama.Aku yang akan traktir jadi kau tenang saja" ajaknya

"Okelah-" jawabku

Jong Dae hyung adalah senior di kantorku yang pertama kali menyapaku saat aku masuk kerja di hari pertama,dia orang yang pekerja keras,ulet, dan dapat diandalkan jadi tidak aneh jika dia ku jadikan panutanku di kantor.Dia sering mentraktir ku makanan di kantin kantor,padahal sebenarnya ia tidak lebih kaya dariku tapi ia sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang.Ah cukup sudah aku memujinya nanti dia kepedean.

"Dan aku juga sekalian mencari mateku" lanjut ku.

"Hah kenapa kau mencari matemu di cafe?" tanyanya bingung dengan jawabanku.

"Yah karena kata ayahku mateku baru saja berubah wujud dan katanya ia bekerja disalah satu cafe tapi aku tak tahu cafe yang mana.Mangkannya aku mau mencari nya saat ini di semua cafe" setelah ku jelaskan,ku lihat mata Jong Dae hyung melotot dan membuatku heran.

"Hyung kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang langsung menyadarkan lamunannya.

Tapi anehnya dia malah nyengir lebih lebar dari biasanya,ya kalau biasanya nyengir cuma setengah sekarang nyengir dari telinga ke telinga.100 % lebar.

"Hehe gak apa2 ,sekarang ayo ku traktir kau di cafe favoritku.Jangan yang didekat kantor,harganya mahal" ajaknya setelah acara nyengirnya selesai.

 **JongDae POV**

"Yah karena kata ayahku mateku baru saja berubah wujud dan katanya ia bekerja disalah satu cafe tapi aku gak tahu cafe yang mana.Mangkannya aku mau mencari nya saat ini di semua cafe"

 **Deg**

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat ku mematung sejenak,dia bilang matenya baru saja melakukan perubahan wujud pertamanya dan adikku Baekhyun...Tunggu tunggu biar kuluruskan.Fakta yang ku tahu:

1.Baekhyun baru saja melakukan perubahan wujud pertamanya seminggu yang lalu.

2.Baekhyun kerja di sebuah cafe yaitu Polo Cafe

3.Jika Baekhyun sudah berubah wujud berarti dia sudah memiliki mate

Perkataan yang kudengar dari Chanyeol adalah ayahnya bilang bahwa mate Chanyeol baru saja berubah wujud pertama kali dan bekerja di sebuah cafe.

Dan itu berarti kalau...

 **CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN ADALAH MATE.**

"Hyung kau tak apa-apa?" suara Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunanku.

Sontak aku menyengir lebar saat tau fakta yang sebenarnya tapi dia hanya heran menatapku.

"Hehe gak apa2 ,sekarang ayo ku traktir kau di cafe favoritku.Jangan yang didekat kantor,harganya mahal" ajak ku sembari merangkul bahunya dan akhirnya kami jalan menuju cafe tempat adikku kerja sekaligus cafe tempat matenya berada.

'Hehe Baekhyun sepertinya kau akan kaget saat tau kalau matemu ini sangat tampan dan tinggi.Kau akan hidup bahagia adikku sayang hehe' ucapku dalam hati.

'Kau senang sekali saat tau mate adikmu adalah Chanyeol' itu suara Chen,raga serigalaku.

'Tentu saja aku senang,karena aku sudah mengenal Chanyeol dengan sangat baik jadi aku tak perlu takut jika Baekhyun memiliki mate seperti dia' jawabku dan melanjutkan langkahku dengan Chanyeol menuju Polo Cafe.

 **Author POV**

Chanyeol dan Jong Dae terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah cafe yang bertuliskan 'POLO CAFE'.Cafe yang lumayan besar dengan dekorasi interior yang minimalis tapi elegan ini masih lumayan ramai walau sudah jam 9 malam.

Chanyeol di suruh Jong Dae untuk duduk di meja favoritnya di cafe ini sementara ia sendiri sedang menghampiri adiknya yang sedang bekerja di balik meja kasir.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku baru saja ingin mengisi alat pembuat kopi yang kosong dengan biji kopi capuccino sebelum sebuah suara yang kukenal memanggilku tepat dihadapanku.

"Hai adikku tersayang" itu suara Jong Dae hyung.

"Ohh Jong Dae hyung?tumben mampir kesini?ada apa?"tanyaku dengan senyum lebar karena jarang sekali ia datang ke cafe ini.

"Aku hanya ingin minum kopi bersama temanku,tolong buatkan 2 kopi capuccino dan tolong kau yang antarkan ke mejaku ya" ucapnya yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

Aku segera membuat kan pesanan Jong Dae hyung 2 kopi capuccino untuk dia dan temannya.Setelah selesai,aku meminta rekanku untuk menggantikan mengurus kasir sebentar sementara aku mengantar pesanan hyungku.

Semakin dekat aku berjalan ke mejanya,semakin keras juga Baekko melompat kegirangan dalam diriku tapi aku mencoba menghiraukannya.Saat aku sudah di depan mejanya,Jong Dae hyung bersuara

"Ah Chanyeol perkenalkan ini adikku Baekhyun,Baekhyun ini temanku Chanyeol"ujarnya yang membuat aku dan temannya bertatapan mata.

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Aku terpana melihat matanya,detak jantungku berdetak kencang,waktu seolah berhenti,udara seakan tidak ada lagi saat aku melihat mata tajam dan maskulin yang sekarang juga masih melihat ku.

'Ini matemu Baekhyun' suara Baekko dalam diriku membuat mataku melebar lebih besar.

Pria tampan teman Jong Dae hyung ini adalah mateku.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela cafe ini,aku cukup menikmati suasana cafe ini.Aku masih terus melihat keluar jendela sementara Yoda mengaum keras dalam diriku.Hingga Jong Dae hyung mengatakan

"Ah Chanyeol perkenalkan ini adikku Baekhyun,Baekhyun ini temanku Chanyeol" aku sontak menolehkan wajahku dan mataku langsung bertatapan dengan mata mungil cantik.

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Bau ini sangat memabukkanku,mata itu membuatku ingin menatapnya dari dekat,wajah cantik dan lembut itu membuatku lupa daratan, dan waktu berhenti.

Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau namja mungil dan manis adik Jong Dae hyung ini adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari.

Dia adalah Mate ku.

Aku sontak berdiri mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan dia setelah ia menaruh nampan di meja kami. Kami bersalaman dengan wajah yang sama-sama masih terkejut.

Bisa kurasakan tangannya yang lembut bersentuhan tengan tanganku yang lebih besar dari tangan mungilnya.

'Oh Shit' umpatku dalam hati

'Mate kita sangat manis bukan' suara Yoda menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

"Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar" aku tidak tau siapa yang berbicara barusan karena aku masih berjabat tangan dengan namja cantik di hadapanku ini.

 **Author POV**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjabat tangan cukup lama bahkan mereka tidak tahu bahwa Jong Dae baru saja keluar cafe membiarkan mereka berdua untuk berinteraksi lebih dekat.

Akhirnya keduanya tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing dan segera melepas tangan mereka berdua.

"Ah emm..namaku Park Chanyeol,kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja mungil didepannya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Emm..a-aku B-byun Baek..Hyun adik Jong Dae h-hyung" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara imut yang membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menandai namja manis ini.

"Duduklah di sebelahku" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung diikuti oleh Baekhyun tanpa menjawab.

{Fyi guys,kursi tempat Chanyeol sama Jong Dae ini bukan kursi kayu ya tapi Sofa okey}

Suasana nampak canggung sejenak karena keduanya sibuk menenangkan kondisi hati mereka masing-masing.Akhirnya Chanyeol berani bicara duluan.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu sayang" bisikan Chanyeol di telinga kanan Baekhyun sontak membuat wajahnya merona.Rona itu bertambah saat dia merasakan lengan kiri Chanyeol memeluk pinggang kecilnya dari belakang.

"Apa kau senang bertemu denganku sayang?"tanyanya.

"A-aku senang b-bisa bertemu dgn Cha-chanyeollie~" cicit Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun hingga membuat omega manis ini merona,ia membawa wajah matenya untuk menatapnya.

Wajah dan mata mereka kembali bertemu.Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas wajah imut matenya yg merona.

"Apa kau sudah siap matting denganku sayang?" wajah Baekhyun bertambah merah.

"Ehmm..Cha-chanyeollie,lebih baik k-kita matting minggu depan karena he-heatku minggu depan"

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat geraman halus keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.Masa heat adalah masa paling menyenangkan untuk matting.

Chanyeol memaklumi keputusan matenya tapi ia akan menandai matenya terlebih dahulu di dekat rahangnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan menandaimu dulu changi,tahan ne" ucap Chanyeol selembut mungkin agar matenya ini tidak merasa takut.Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa mencari tempat utk menandainya.

Saat menemukan denyutan ,Chanyeol langsung mengigit area tersebut yang menimbulkan rintihan pelan dari Baekhyun.Tanda phoneix langsung terbentuk di daerah yang ditandai,sekarang ia bisa merasakan debar jantung matenya.

"Sayangku"- Chanyeol

"Chanyeollie~" -Baekhyun

Baekhyun dengan lembut melingkarkan lengannya dileher dan menyenderkan kepala di dada bidang Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang dan mencium lembut kening Baekhyun.

'Ayah Ibu ,calon istriku sangat imut dan cantik' itu mindlink yang ia kirim untuk orang tuanya sembari tetap mencium kening matenya.

Tuam dan Nyonya Park sangat bahagia saat menerima mindlink dari putra mereka yang baru saja menemukan matenya.Apalagi Nyonya Park yang sudah tidak sabar memiliki cucu.

'Wahh akhirnya anakku menemukan mate,dia pasti namja yang manis.Kalau bisa kau matting dengannya saat masa heat agar dia tidak kesakitan' pesan nyonya Park pada anaknya.

'Dan kau harus mengenal anggota keluarganya juga Yeol' tambah tuan Park.

 **Author POV**

"Yeolie~~tolong lepas pelukanmu,aku harus kembali bekerja" suara imut itu membuyarkan Chanyeol yang menerima mindlink dari orang tuanya,sontak dia menoleh ke wajah imut matenya.

"Ah iya,aku akan menunggumu pulang sayang.Cepatlah kembali bekerja" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas pelukannya dan Baekhyun segera kembali ke kasir walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak rela melepas pelukan mereka kekeke~

2 jam kemudian

Baekhyun segera membereskan barang2nya dan berlari keluar cafe,saat baru keluar pintu,pinggangnya dipeluk seseorang dari belakang yang dari baunya saja ia tahu kalau itu adalah alphanya, Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sayang" ucap Chanyeol sembari mencium lembut leher belakang Baekhyun yang membuat si omega kegelian.

"Ihihi Chanyeolie~~ ayo jangan men-ciumi leherku,aku geli~~" Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya di leher Baekhyun dan menggandeng tangan mungil itu untuk mengikutinya berjalan berdampingan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus bercanda,dan berusaha mengenal satu sama lain.Hingga Chanyeol berkata

"Baek,aku ingin menciummu.Apa boleh?"

 **BLUSH~~**

Pipi Baekhyun merona merah saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"Te-tentu boleh,aku milik Chanyeollie~" Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan tak butuh waktu lama kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman lenbut.Saling menyesap dan saling membelai,hingga Baekhyun terpekik saat bibirnya digigit halus yang membuatnya membuka bibir lebih besar lagi.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidah Chanyeol untuk mengajak lidah sang omega berperang,Baekhyun luluh dan berusaha mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol meskipun ia tak akan menang.Ciuman mereka terlepas saat Baekhyun mengirimkan mindlink pada Chanyeol untuk melepas ciumannya karena ia mulai kehilangan oksigen.

"Hah hah hah..ayo kita jalan lagi sayang" ucap Chanyeol manis.

"Iya yeollie~" mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah kontrakan Baekhyun.

 **Rumah Kontrak Byun**

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya,kenapa seperti tidak ada orang didalam?apa hyungnya belum pulang?.

"Baek,kau yakin ada orang didalam?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tak tahu Yeollie" Chanyeol berinisiatif mendobrak pintu itu.Dalam sekali percobaan,pintu itu terbuka dan benar firasat mereka,kalau Jong Dae belum pulang.

"Kenapa Hyung belum pulang ya?" tanya Baek kebingungan.

"Mungkin ia mampir dulu ke suatu tempat" jawab Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan diri di bantal ruang tamu.

(Tau kan biasanya di ruang tamu di Jepang atau Korea itu ada bantal nya buat duduk.Nah Chanyeol duduk disitu)

Baekhyun mengambilkan minuman untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.Sesaat setelah menaruh minuman di meja.Tangannya ditarik halus oleh Chanyeol dan membuat ia duduk di pangkuan alphanya.

"Aku ingin tau tentang keluargamu sayang" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan mulai bercerita.

Setelah beberapa lama bercerita,akhirnya Chanyeol tahu kenapa matenya ini bekerja di cafe.Dulu pack yang dipimpin ayah Baekhyun disebut pack Light.Pack Light sudah bubar semenjak pemimpin mereka yaitu ayah dan ibu Baekhyun mati karena penyerangan mendadak dari pack yang tidak dikenal sehingga pengikut yang lain berpisah dan bergabung dengan pack lain sementara Baekhyun dan Jong Dae mencoba tinggal seperti manusia biasa.

Hanya ada keheningan setelah Baekhyun bercerita tentang keluarganya.Ia begitu merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

Chanyeol yang bisa merasakan perasaan matenya langsung mencium halus bibir pulm matenya untuk mencegah agar Baekhyun tak menangis.Ciuman yang penuh perasaan dan sangat lembut.Tapi setelah lumayan lama,Chanyeol mulai liar,ia menurunkan bibirnya ke arah leher Baekhyun dan menciptakan beberapa kissmark di daerah leher Baek.

"Mmhhn..Yeol" desah Baek saat merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol mengigit lehernya.Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka kancing pertama kemeja Baekhyun tiba-tiba

 **TING TONG**

Mereka berdua sontak berdiri dan merapikan diri masing2 saat ada orang yang memencet bel.Benar saja saat Baekhyun membuka pintu terpampang wajah hyungnya yang nyengir lebar.

"Hehe...ciyee yang udah ketemu matenya"

Baekhyun hanya mendudukan wajahnya karena malu dengan perkataan hyungnya.

"Terima kasih ya Hyung.Kalau kau tidak mengajakku bertemu adikmu,mungkin aku masih mengecek semua cafe di Seoul satu2 hehe." ucap Chanyeol pada Jong Dae.

"Emm ya sudah Hyung karena kau sudah pulang,jadi aku akan pulang kalau begitu.Sampai jumpa hyung,em..sampai jumpa Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari rumah kontarakan Byun tersebut.

"Bye Chanyeol"- Jong Dae

"Dah Yeollie"- Baekhyun

"Ciyee udah punya panggilan sayang nih ye" goda Jong Dae setelah masuk rumah

"Ahh hyung"

TBC

 **Note:**

Matting : bercinta/penyatuan mate

Mind link: semacam telepati atau mengirim pesan lewat pikiran,hanya dapat dilakukan pada keluarga dan sepasang mate

TBC

Hai semua!!gimana udah puas kan chapter kedua nya panjang hehe.. sabar ya rate M nya masih pending

karena chapternya udah panjang tolong dilike sama review ya dan kalo bisa saranin ke temen kalian yang juga fujoshi buat baca ff author ok dan

kayaknya chapternya gak jadi 3 nih hehe

Siap2 ya chapter selanjutnya bakalan rate M lho jadi tunggu setelah buka puasa ya hehe

bye bye


	3. Last Chapter

**Seminggu kemudian**

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi berkutat dengan urusan pelebaran wilayah packnya.Tentu saja ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk membicarakan rencana pelebaran wilayah mengingat bahwa Chanyeol telah memiliki mate,itu berarti ia harus mulai latihan untuk memimpin pack keluarganya.

Pelebaran wilayah ke timur,utara,barat dan selatan membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa dibelah menjadi empat bagian.Bayangkan saja,kalau satu wilayah saja sudah harus merebut satu pos milik pack lain dimana dalam satu pos ada lebih dari 20 serigala,apalagi empat wilayah.Bisa mati Chanyeol lama-lama.

Sementara sang alpha yang sedang berkutat dengan urusan pelebarab wilayah,sang mate pergi bersama hyungnya menuju ke dalam hutan untuk mengunjungi pemakaman orang tua mereka dengan tujuan semoga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diberi restu atas hubungan mereka.Hutan yang cukup jauh dari kota membuat mereka harus beristirahat di tengah perjalanan karena sama-sama merasa lelah.

"Hah hah hah..hyung apa kita sudah dekat dengan pemakaman ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Baekhyun duduk di sebuah pohon yang roboh dengan masih menarik napas.

"Ya kita sudah dekat,ayo lanjutkan lagi,lebih cepat sampai lebih baik"

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali dengan secepat mungkin hingga mereka akhirnya sampai di pemakaman itu setelah 3 jam perjalanan.Mereka berdoa di depan kedua makam orang tua mereka lalu memberikan sebuket bunga untuk sang ibu yang sudah melahirkan mereka.

"Ayo Baek,kita pulang" ajak Jong Dae

Dan mereka memutuskan langsung pulang ke kota mengingat kalau akan sangat berbahaya sekali jika mereka kembali malam hari.

'Chanyeollie?apa Chanyeollie sibuk?' Tanya mindlink Baekhyun untuk alphanya.Bukan Chanyeol malah Yoda yang menjawab.

'Ini aku Yoda roh serigala Chanyeol.Ia sedang sibuk membicarakan tentang pelebaran wilayah pack dengan ayahnya' jelas Yoda.

'Ungh..begitu ya,baiklah aku titip salam ya,tolong kalau sudah selesai suruh dia menjawab mindlinkku' pinta Baekhyun

'Ya' Yoda memang cuek jika membicarakan hal yang bukan tentang dirinya.

Setelah menyudahi mindlik itu,Baekhyun langsung mengerucut lucu di tempat kerjanya.Ia sangat bete karena ia tak bisa mengajak Chanyeol untuk bertemu padahal sudah 4 hari semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.Ya,4 hari yang lalu saat Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kencan pertama kalinya.

4 Hari yang lalu

"BAEKHYUNA DISINI" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berteriak dari jauh.

 **BLUSH**

Baekhyun sangat terpesona melihat penampilan manly Chanyeol yang menggunakan kaos hitam ditutupi oleh jaket baseball serta denim hitam.Terlihat sangat sangat sangat tampan.

Setelah mereka berhadapan,Chanyeol juga terpana melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang -sialnya- sangat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau imut dan cantik Baek"

 **BLUSH**

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merona mendengar pujian Chanyeol,pasalnya selama ini ia tidak pernah dipuji cantik atau imut oleh orang lain.Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memujinya seperti itu.

"Sudah Yeol~Ayo kita jalan" ucapnya sembari tetap menunduk malu.

"Haha iya iya ,ayo sayang" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun seraya berjalan mengelilingi kota.

Puas berjalan-jalan,mereka berakhir di sebuah bangku dekat air mancur taman kota.Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30 malam yang berarti sudah hampir 4 jam mereka berkencan.

"Baek,menurutmu apa aku sudah cocok untuk bersamamu?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun lantas menoleh heran kearahnya.

"Eh?kenapa Yeollie tanya begitu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Yah..aku hanya ingin bisa melindungimu dan menjadi alpha yang baik bagi dirimu dan anak-anak kita nanti"

Pipi Baekhyun merona untuk sekian kalinya,dengan malu-malu ia menjawab

"T-tentu saja Yeollie sudah cocok denganku.Yeollie sangat tangguh dan kuat tapi juga baik dan lembut,Yeollie su-sudah sempuran bagiku"

Chanyeol lantas tersenyum dan mencium bibir plum Baekhyun tanpa bilang-bilang membuat si empunya terpekik kecil saat tiba-tiba bibir mereka menyatu.Pelukan erat dihadiahkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lumayan lama hingga mereka melepaskannya karena kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk matting dengau sayang" ucap Chanyeol dengan deep voicenya tetap di depan wajah Baekhyun

"Yeollie~~" Oke,Baekhyun sangat malu dengan satu ini tapi orang yang mengatakannya justru tertawa karena berhasil menggoda omeganya.

Flashback End

 **DEG**

Sesuatu tiba-tiba hadir di dalam diri Baekhyun,ia merasakan udara di sekitarnya menjadi panas,tubuhnya ingin disentuh dan dimasuki oleh alphanya.

SHIT

Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan cafe menuju rumahnya.Bodohnya ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah heatnya.Ia bahkan belum mengirimkan mindlik pada Chanyeol.Baekhyun semakin mempercepat larinya saat merasakan cairan lubricant mulai menetes kelusr dari lubangnya.

Tuhan masih menyanyangi Baekhyun,ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menguncinya.Semua pakaiannya sudah terlepas sehingga sekarang tubuhnya hanya dibalut selimut.Ia mengirimkan mindlink pada Chanyeol tapi tidak mendapat jawaban.

'Yeoliee dimana~ hiks hiks sakit hiks'

'Sabar Baekhyun,Yoda sedang menyampaikannya ke Chanyeol.Bertahanlah sebentar lagi' ucap Baekko.

Disisi lain,Chanyeol masih senantiasa berkutat dengan peta wilayah yang akan ia incar sebagai wilayahnya yang baru.Ayah Chanyeol terus memperhatikan anaknya.Chanyeol masih fokus hingga saat Yoda bersuara

'CHANYEOL CEPAT KE KOTA,BAEKHYUN MATEMU HEAT' ucapan Yoda langsung membuat Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi.

"Ayah aku harus pergi,mateku sedang mengalami masa heatnya" Ayahnya langsung mengangguk membiarkan putranya pergi.

Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menembus hutan agar segera menemui matenya.Setelah berjam-jam berlari,akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah matenya.

"Baekhyun...sayang buka pintunya" tak mendapat jawaban,Chanyeol langsung mendobrak pintu itu.Ia bisa melihat jelas tubuh matenya yang kacau dan hanya terbalut selimut.Bau heat sangat kuat membuat adik Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.Ia mengunci pintu dan merangkak menindihi tubuh matenya.

"Sayang"

Baekhyun melenguh saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.Saat ia membuka matanya,ia menemukan wajah Chanyeol diatas wajahnya.Tapi ia malah meneteskan air mata.

"Yeolie~ hiks Yeollie kemana saja hikss sakit hiks "

"Maaf sayang aku baru datang,mana yang sakit heum?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mulai meraba tubuh naked Baekhyun setelah melepas selimut yang tadi menutupi.

"Alpha~~ayo kita matting" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara menggoda dan mata sayu membuat Chanyeol semakin terbangun.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan halus memegang nipple pink kemerahan Baekhyun dan menariknya secara halus.

"AAhhh..Yeol"

Chanyeol langsung menyusu pada nipple Baekhyun sementara tangan satunya megerjai nipple Baekhyun membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin keras dan meminta lebih.

"AAAHhh Yeol..mmmssh...more~~"

"As you wish babe"

Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka seluruh pakaian dan celananya.Baekhyun merona saat melihat junior Chanyeol yang sangat besar.Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.Ia membelai bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.Lidahnya melesak masuk kedalam bibir Baekhyun mengajak untuk berperang.

"Mmmpphh...ccpk..mmmphh" lenguh Baekhyun di tengah-tengah pertarungan mereka.

 **PLOP**

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya beralih menjilat leher mulus Baekhyun,ia mulai menimbalkan bekas keunguan di berbagai daerah leher Baekhyun.

Lidahnya terus menjilati tubuh Baekhyun hingga sampai pada junior mungil milik sang omega.Ia memasukkan junior imut itu kedalam mulutnya menimbulkan tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang tanda bahwa si mungil akan berorganisme pertama kalinya.

"Yeolshh~...Ahh..Cumming~..AAHH"

Sperma Baekhyun langsung ditelan dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol tanpa jijik.

"Yeollie~ayo cepat masukkan" ucap Baekhyun seraya memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubangnya menggoda Chanyeol.

"Kau yang minta sayang" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole basah itu.

"AHH..more.. yeol~" Chanyeol menambah satu jari lagi

"Yeol...Moree...Ahh" Jari ketiga ikut masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun.Chanyeol menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan memutar di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"AAHH...mmmssshh..Yeol"

Dirasa sudah cukup lebar,Chanyeol mengocok juniornya sendiri dan langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Baekhyun dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAAAHHH YEOLL" teriak Baekhyun dengan keras saat merasa holenya terbelah.Ia mengeratkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan mencakar punggungnya karena rasa yang amat sakit tapi nikmat.

"Bernapas sayang, aku bermain lembut"

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dalam hole Baekhyun.Sementara Baekhyun hanya mendesah dibawah Chanyeol.

"Aahhh...Ahhh...Alpha~ahh..Yeol~" desahan Baekhyun terhenti sesaat.Namun selanjutnya ia memekik keras saat merasa sesuatu menusuk titik sensitifnya.

"AHHHH..THERE"

Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa ia telah menemukan titik itu langsung menambah ritme gerakannya hingga membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar telah berorganisme kedua kalinya.

"AHHH~~..."

"Baek kita akan masuk ke proses matting yang sebenarnya,kau siap?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi chubby Baekhyun.Yang ditanya hanya menangguk.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menungging dengan kaki sebagai tumpuan.Kepala Chanyeol mendekat kearah leher Baekhyun dan menjilatinya.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sebagai tanda kau telah menjadi milikku selamanya Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan taring yang sudah keluar.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar setelah lehernya digigit oleh Chanyeol.Racun dari taring Chanyeol beringsut menyebar ke leher Baekhyun ,menandakan bahwa Baekhyun resmi menjadi mate Park Chanyeol.

Tapi junior Chanyeol bergerak lebih di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"AAhh Yeol aahh" desah Baekhyun saat merasakan junior nya dan junior Chanyeol akan keluar bersama.

"YEEEOLLL!!"

"BAAEEKKK"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berorganisme bersama.

 **BRUK**

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sayang"

"Terima kasih juga Yeol"

Chanyeol menggulingkan badannya ke samping dan segera menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.Mereka tertidur setelah puas matting yang menandakan bahwa mereka menjadi pasangan sehidup semati.

FIN

Hai ketemu Author lagi hehe

ternyata chapternya gak jadi lebih dari 3 hehe maafin ya kalau menurut kalian bahasanya kurang rapi,alur kecepetan ,banyak typo atau NC nya kurang menghayati gitu tolong maklumin karena ini adalah ff rate M pertama kali bagi author

jadi maklum belum jago bikin NC.

Makasih udah ngikutin dari chapter 1 sampai 3 ya

jangan lupa kasih favorit ,love sama review

Dan tolong baca ff temen admin ya

judulnya

I Dont Want to Remember

nama authornya

Kutunyaunknown

mohon bantuannya dam jangan lupa follow instagram author

@wildhanayu hehe

bye bye


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Hai reader semua ketemu lagi sama author!!

Disini author mau kasih tau

author akan bikin sequel

dari Hai Mate

Tapi kemungkinan gak ada scene M nya sih

Jadi author mau nanya kalian semua

mau gak kalau author bikin sequel tapi bukan rate M?

Tolong jawab di kolom review ya

makasih bye


	5. PENGUMUMAN 2

Hai Semua

makasih udah review buat dibikinin sequelnya

tapi maaf author gak bisa bikin rate M dan hanya bisa bikin rate T

maafin juga karena author bikin sequelnya cuma 1 Chapter aja karena kondisi yang gak begitu baik hehe

Author bakal publish sequelnya setelah buka puasa di halaman selanjutnya ff Hai Mate hehe

bye bye


	6. Sequel

Baekhyun terus mengikuti langkah serigala hitam di depannya.Siapa lagi kalau bukan serigala Chanyeol.Yap,setelah matting Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya di hutan.Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bisa menolak untuk bertemu "calon mertua" nya.Buktinya sekarang mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah,lebih tepatnya istana kecil milik pack Chanyeol.

Setelah 3 jam lamanya,mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang istana Chanyeol,Baekhyun hanya menganga melihat bangunan di depannya,bahkan rumah orang tuanya dulu tidak sebesar dan semegah ini.

"Ye-yeol~ini benar rumahmu?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Ya Baek,ini memang rumahku.Yahh mungkin bisa dibilang istana kecil" jawabnya sambil menuntun Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah -ralat- istana kecilnya.

Pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam.Baekhyun tercengang saat melihat isi rumah Chanyeol ini,bangunan ini benar-benar istana bukan rumah.Mulai dari interior dan dekorasinya sangat mahal dan bergaya.

"Baek duduklah di sini" Chanyeol menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol,ia benar-benar tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol hanya serigala biasa.

"Yeollie~apa benar kau serigala biasa?"tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

"Eh?kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sayang?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan heran karena mate nya bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa~ hanya saja rumahmu ini seperti istana pemimpin pack" jelasnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi suara sepatu melangkah membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah depan.Di depan mereka ada seorang pria paruh baya yang nampak tangguh dan angkuh,tapi di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang paruh baya juga namun masih terlihat cantik.

Ya,itu Tuan dan Nyonya Park.Orang tua Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lantas berdiri dan memberi hormat pada kedua orang di depan mereka.Baekhyun perlahan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh tegap Chanyeol.Chanyeol yang mengerti mate nya ketakutan segera menggengam tangan matenya.

"Jangan takut,mereka tidak jahat Baek" hiburnya sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun di belakang bahunnya.Baekhyun perlahan berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling menggengam erat.

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata ayah Chanyeol.

"Sayang kau membuat mate anak kita takut dasar pabbo" suara wanita di sebelahnya membuat ayah Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Hehe aku kan tidak bermaksud menakutinya sayang".Baekhyun langsung melotot saat tau kalau pria yang ia kira seram ternyata bisa bercanda.

"Ayah Ibu,perkenalkan ini Baekhyun,mate ku"

Tubuh Baekhyun hampir jatuh saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk erat tubuhnya.Ibu Chanyeol memeluk sangat erat tubuh mate anaknya.

"Ahhh kau imut sekali,untung saja Tuhan menakdirkan kau sebagai mate anak ku Haa~~ senangnya" Ibu Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sangat erat karena gemas dengan wajah imut mate anaknya.

"Sayang/Ibu kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas" seru Chanyeol dan ayahnya bersamaan melihat pelukan erat Nyonya Park.

"Eh? Hehe maafkan ibu ya,ibu kan hanya senang punya menantu yang imut" bela Nyonya Park sambil meregangkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun dari dekat.

Baekhyun melihat mata biru ibu Chanyeol yang sangat cantik di hadapannya ini walaupun beliau sudah berumur.

"Nah nak Baekhyun tolong bimbing Park Caplang Chanyeol ini dengan baik ya.Kalau dia nakal,jewer saja telinganya biar tambah lebar" ujar Nyonya Park.

"Ibu kau jahat sekali padaku"

Baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Ibunya yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Nah Chanyeol,antar matemu ke kamarnya,ia pasti lelah saat menuju kesini.Nak Baekhyun,istirahatlah ya"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di depannya.Pintu disini sangat banyak seperti hotel di kota bahkan ukurannya besar semua.

"Itu kamar-kamar pelayan disini sayang dan ada ruang penyembuhan juga" Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan matenya,sementara Baekhyun hanya ber"oh" menjawab penjelasan Chanyeol.Pinggangnya dipeluk Chanyeol dengan salah satu tangannya,membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang selama menuju kamarnya.

Pintu besar beraksen bunga berwarna hijau tosca ini sangat cantik di mata Baekhyun,pintu di depannya ini adalah pintu tempat ia akan tidur malam ini.Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut dan menampakkan isinya pada Baekhyun.

Cantik

Satu kata mendeskripsikan isi kamar ini,tempat tidur king size,hiasan kamar dari perak dan wallpaper dindingnya yang bermotif bunga mawar berwarna peach.Sungguh kamar ini adalah kamar yang selama ini diidamkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kau suka Baek." ujar Chanyeol di sebelahnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku sangaaat suka kamar ini Yeollie~ ini adalah kamar idamanku." puji Baekhyun sambil berjalan mengitari kamar.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjangnya diikuti oleh Chanyeol di sebelahnya.Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan memeluk lehernya,sementara Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya sembari sesekali mengelus rambutnya hitam mate imutnya.

"Kita akan tinggal berdua setelah kita menikah nanti sayang." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kaget.

"Eh?tapi kita akan tinggal dimana Yeollie~.?

"Kau akan tahu nanti,tenang saja."

Baekhyun menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang,sementara Chanyeol masih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menggengam tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Yeolie~temani aku tidur..aku takut." cicit Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol segera ikut tidur di atas ranjang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun,lalu mereka berpelukan erat.Chanyeol mengelus halus surai Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang kecilnya erat.

"Goodnight Bee." ucapnya seraya mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Goodnight juga Yeollie~."

Akhirnya mereka terlelap sambil memeluk erat satu sama lain.Tapi mereka tidak tahu,sedari tadi ada dua orang yang mengeintip mereka dari luar pintu kamar.

Ternyata orang tua Chanyeol sedari tadi mengintip anak dan menantunya tidur berpelukan,mengingatkan mereka pada saat muda dulu.

"Hihihi...mereka serasi sekali ya pah,mama jadi inget masa kita muda dulu." seru Ibu Chanyeol terkikik melihat anak dan menantunya.

"Tapi kan dulu kita gak pernah tidur bersama sebelum menikah ma." ujar ayah Chanyeol,mengingat masa muda yang berbanding jauh dengan masa muda anaknya.

"Isshh...papah,tentu saja kita tidak boleh tidur bersama sebelum menikah,kita matting saja saat mamah heat setelah menikah." jawab Ibu Chanyeol mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

 **-1 Bulan Kemudian-**

Seorang namja cantik sedang berkaca di sebuah cermin,ia nampak cantik menggunakan tuxedo putih,wajah dipoles dengan make up natural tapi sudah membuat wajahnya sangat cantik.Ya,hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.Pernikahan ini dilaksanakan di sebuah gereja di dalam hutan,karena dihadiri oleh para anggota pack Chanyeol dan kakak Baekhyun saja.

"Wahh...aku tidak menyangka adikku akan menikah lebih dulu dariku." ucap Jong Dae menggoda adiknya.

"Issh hyung...makanya cepat cari mate mu." jawab Baekhyun.

"Iya iya,ayo kita keluar.Para undangan sudah menunggu" ujar Jong Dae seraya menggaet tangan adiknya menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

Pintu masuk terbuka,menampakkan sang mempelai bersama kakaknya,para undangan berdiri menyambut kehadiran sang mempelai.Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan mendekati tempat sang pendeta.Sampai di depan Chanyeol,Jong Dae berkata

"Tolong jagalah adikku,buatlah dia bahagia melebihi diriku." ujarnya seraya menyerahkan tangan adiknya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku janji Hyung." jawabnya menerima tangan manis calon istrinya.

Mereka berdua menghadap kearah pendeta.Sang pendeta mulai mengucapkan janji suci yang mengikat kedua insan itu.Setelah mereka berdua sama-sama bersedia,pendeta mempersilahkan kedua mempelai untuk mencium satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya Bee."

"Aku juga mencintaimu selamanya Yeol~."

Lalu kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman manis yang menandakan bahwa kedua mempelai terikat sehidup semati.

FIN

Hai semua ketemu sama author

maaf ya kalo sequel ini termasuk kecepetan,karena author lagi sakit jadi mikirnya sedikit susah.

Maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata hilang atau typo karena kadang-kadang aplikasi FFnet ini memang sering ngehilangin kata-kata padahal author udah ngecek sebelum publish.

Maafin ya kalo selama ini ff author jelek atau kecepatan dan gimana-gimana lainnya,jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Sekian dari author ya dan jangan lupa follow ig author

@wildhanayu

hehe

bye readerku semua~~

#Chanbaekisreal

#Chanbaekmarried

#Chanbaekforever

#Chanbaekhardshipper

#Chanbaeksipper


End file.
